Happy Birthday Wendy
by Mimichan55
Summary: It was the day before Wendy's birthday and she forgot all about it so Fairy Tail are setting her up a surprise party while Lucy takes her on a job but Lucy doesn't know one thing/really bad summary NaLu & RoWen
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail or it's characters :)**

* * *

[day before Wendy's birthday]

The whole guild knew about Wendys birthday except Wendy herself so the guild planned her birthday so they sent her on a job with Lucy. A very easy one day job so that they could set up.

(the job Lucy and Wendy went on (**by the way Carla didn't come go)**

**Look after the four year old princess for a day protect her and make sure she has a great day.**

**You will also have to stay in the mansion over night and leave the next day.**

**Start at 1pm - 1pm the next day.**

**Dont be late!**

**Reward $10.0000 jewel.**

[miras pov at the guild]

'hmmm so we have all gotten her presents I should probably assign jobs for everyone'

"Mina I'm gonna assign you all to jobs now" I got on top of a table.

"erza you're going to make the cake"

"ok I'll do that now" erza replied while running of to the kitchen

"Levy and Lisanna, you're on party food"

"ok" they cheered.

"everybody else is on decorations," I paused for a moment an turned into Satan soul.

"this is not directed to the girls so you dont need to worry (i smiled nicely toward the girls then turned ttht he boys) you boys (i pointed at them) you better do a good job or else... (i smiled evily) Because wendy was always there for us so we need to thank her even though we celebrate everyone's birthay this is special GOT IT NOW GET TO WORK!" I screamed

Then I went over I help with party food and the cake if erza needed help.

[natsus pov]

"sheesh she's scary as ever"

"you got that right flame brain" gray said and started on streamers

"happy!" I called.

"AYE"

"you want to start on balloons first?"

"aye" he replied

'this is the first time Lucy's went on job without me, I kinda miss her.' I thought then started blowing up balloons.

[with Lucy and Wendy on the train, Lucy's pov]

'i can't believe she hasn't remembered her own birthday' I looked beside me, I saw a smiling, happy Wendy.

'Lucy-san," she said

"hm? What wrong Wendy" I fully turned to her.

"nothing it's just I thought it was kinda weird going on a job by ours selves"

'shit has she figured out already!'

"it's just weird that gray, erza, happy, natsu and Carla caught a cold and couldn't go with us' she told me kinda depressed.

'shit shit shit nooo Wendy don't figure it out!, not now'

"Oh well least I got to go with you Lucy-San I'm so excited I can't wait to see the princess" she smiled.

'few I thought she was gonna figure us out' I thought

"hey Wendy" I asked

"hm?"

"I heard you have a crash on Romeo"

She turned away but before she did I noticed a deep shade of red tinted her cheeks.

" I d-d-do not!" she told me.

"I know you do you can't hide it from me, three things, ... one: every time he talks to you, you blush, two: you are blushing now and you stuttered which is a big give away and thirdly: Mira told me... What did she say again... O yeah and she said 'RoWen has finally started to bloom' and she told me you axcedently told her" I smiled she blushed even more.

"well she said to me that you have a big crush on Natsu and she called it...NaLu" she smiled back a Mira looking smile.

"aaa no me and natsu are just friends"

"and he's to dense to say otherwise" I told her

"well let's see about that"

After her comment the train stopped.

"anyways we have half an hour to get to the mashion lucky it only takes 25minutes to get there so lets get going" I told her

We got out of the train and started walking to the manshion.

[back at the guild, normal pov]

Natsu was still blowing up balloons, the girls finished the cookintodo they started on a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY' poster which they were painting and putting glitter on, Carla and happy were flyoung around putting up balloons and streamers while the others were handing them to them.

[back to Wendy and Lucy, Lucy's pov]

"look wendy we are here" I said

"woooow it's huge" she said amazed

"ne, Lucy-San why aren't you do amazed"

"Oh because I used to live in a house as big a this this ones a little bigger" I smiled

"woooow" she said again

I smiled and laughed a bit. then I rang the door bell.

The owners of the house greeted us.

"well you must be the peoe from fairy tail I presume." the lady said.

"yes I'm Lucy and this is wendy nice to meet you."

"well I'm Linda and this is my husband Stuart."

"nice to meet you" he said and smiled.

"come come inside we would like you to meet our daughter Lilya." Linda said.

"sorry to ask but why do you need us here it didn't say on the job." I asked.

"Stuart I thought you put it on there"

"ops sorry"

"anyways we have to go out to a party and we wanted someone different to play with her" she smiled.

Then we saw a little girl running up the hall way.

"mama, papa are these people gonna pway with me?" she asked 'aww she's sooo cute'

"this is Lilya, Lilya this is Lucy and Wendy" Linda pointed to us. We smiled and waved.

Lilya has light brown hair, she was wearing a light blue dress with a white ribbon that tied up at the back, she was also wearing little white socks and she two white ribbons that tyed her hair into piggy tails.

"Lucy-nee, Wendy-nee" she said and jumped into my arms.

"Lilya, your not supposed to do that" Linda said

"it's ok I don't mind"

"anyways we should get going see you tomorrow she" Linda said and kissed Lilya on the head.

"have fun!" said Stuart.

[after 6 hours of playing nornal pov]

They played dolls, dress ups, ate cookies, played hide and seek and other games little kids love playing it was time for Lilya to go to bed.

"Lilya time for bed" I told Lilya

"nee-chan I'm not sweepy" Lilya said in Lucy's arms. A couple of seconds later Lilyayearned and started rubbing her eyes.

" Wendy and I will read you a story"

" ok" she smiled

Once she was tucked up in bed Wendy started reading her a story.

[5minutes later]

"Wendy-nee, Lucy-nee in still not sleepy." she said sleepily

"I thought you would say that"

Then Lucy summoned Lyra.

"Lyra can you please sing a luliby"

[5mins later]

Lyras gate was closed.

Lucy and Wendy fell asleep as well as Lilya.

[back to the guild]

Everything was done except a couple of thing that are going to be down the next day.

All the guild members were sleeting on the floor.

[next day at 1pm]

Lucy and wendy were going back to the guild after a sad goodbye from Lilya.

At the guild everything was done the decorations, food everything they turned off all the lights and waited for the girls to come back. All the guild members were happy that Mira approved of there decorating. But there was one more thing that Lucy didn't know...

* * *

**Hoped you like it :) **

**Review pleeaaassseee **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own fairy tail or any of it characters**

* * *

Wendy and Lucy were walking back to the guild after a sad goodbye to Lilya.

And at the guild all last minute preparations were done. Once they were done they turned of the lights and hid.

Wendy and Lucy were at the guild they opened the doors to pitch black

[lucys pov]

'wendy is going to be so shocked can't wait to see her reaction'

"why is it dark in here.." she was cut of by.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY AND LUCY"

"wait what" me and wendy said it in unison

Then we both face palmed when we realised

"I was so caught up with it being Wendy's birthday I forgot it was mine to!" I smiled then I gave Wendy her gift, the money from the job and a necklace with a dragon on it.

"thankyou Lucy-San... I'm soooo sorry I forgot it was your birthday"

"it's ok" I smiled and hugged her

Then natsu came up to me.

"hey luce, how was the job?"

"it was good"

"here" He gave me a velvet box with a necklace with 3 small keys on it a bronze, silver and gold key.

"thankyou natsu" I said and hugged him

"your welcome" he said and gave me a famous natsu smile.

"Lu-chan HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I had levy jump into arms.

"thanks levy." I said cheerfully she gave me three books that I havent read yet.

[nomal pov]

After a couple of hours of dancing, eating, talking, opening presents and thanking it was time for cake.

Lucy and Wendy stood infront of this huge strawberry cake erza made with quite a lot of candles on it.

Then they sang:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WENDY AND LUCY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HIP HIP HORAY

HIP HIP HORAY

HIP HIP HORAY"

Then the blew out the candles

"no it time for you to cut the cake" erza said excited to eat her cake.

They started cutting and just when they were about to touch the bottom Mira yelled

"touch the bottom and you have to kiss the nearest boy"

And before the understood what she said they touched the bottom.

Buy coinsedence natsu and Romeo were standing next to them so at the same time they turned and kissed them.

"WAHOOO!" cheered the guild

Erza walked up to mira.

"You planned that didn't you"

"Of course" she smiled

After the kisses broke Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said aloud and blushed

And natsu kissed her again and Romeo saw so he did the same to wendy when Mira saw this she fainted.

When the kisses broke again Wendy and Lucy said in unison

"best birthday ever!"

* * *

**The end**

**This story is written for one of my best friends**

**Review if you liked it :)**


End file.
